The major objective is to investigate longitudinally normative patterns of mother- infant and father-infant interaction as well as 3-person interaction over the first year of life among middle-class families with a first born infant. The sample consists of 45 families that were selected from other studies focusing on effects of different childbirth experiences and varying degrees of maternal workworkforce participation. At 3 months and again at 12 months, two observations were carried out in the families' homes when mother, father, and baby were together and one observation was carried out when mother and baby were alone. Parents were interviewed and they completed a procedure to measure their perceptions of their infant's temperament. Additional follow-ups of these infants, in connection with other studies, includes assessment of the mother-infant and father-infant attachment relationship. Analyses will focus on the longitudinal course of parent-infant exchanges, the nature of 3-person interaction, and on parental descriptions of infant temperament. These results, in turn, will be examined in relation to the follow-up assessments of parent-infant attachment.